Kagome and Midori Urahara
by Carina Estel Chaos Sparrow
Summary: Kagome Finished with the final battle against Naraku returns home with her parents and her twin and together they continue on their own adventures. I just fixed the first chapter I didn't realize that it had coding in it.
1. Prolouge

Kagome POV  
The battle with Naraku is over Kagome looked around the battle field. Her friend who had become her family were all dead or on their death beds. Her son Shippo, Her sister Sango, and her brothers, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Ginta, Hikakku, even her niece Rin. The stupid jewel was there taunting her. The jewel that caused so much pain and sorrow. Then she remember she had to make a damn wish and while thinking about that she remember something that her senile old grandfather said. "There will be many deaths and many problems in this world and the next but never wish for it back because it will only taint your soul because there will never be a wish pure enough to be selfish because a wish is a desire even if you do not wish it for yourself." She finally picked up the cursed jewel and put it back together. She was asked to make a wish."Before I make a wish I want to speak to your face not just your voice."

"A pink light filled the area and when it cleared Midoriko was standing there. She looked surprised for some reason. "Child why have you asked to see my face when you know that it is scared and bloody from my battles with in the jewel. Most who asked to see me scream and faint of fright yet here you stand looking me in the eye without even flinching. Child what is your wish?" "Midoriko-sama my grandfather once told me there will never be a wish pure enough to be selfish because a wish is a desire even if you do not wish it for yourself. So I cannot make a wish for the jewel cannot be wished upon without causing more pain and suffering. I would rather protect the jewel."Kagome replied. Midoriko smiled "Kagome will you become immortal and protect my jewel." Kagome smiled " Yes I will but I think you need to know that I'm not even human. I'm a Shinigami, Inu daiyouki, vampire hunter, Miko, silver kitsune, and now the jewels protector." Midoriko was surprised she had indeed chosen a good jewel protector. Kikyo was okay but when it came down to it she failed to protect it. When she was brought back as a clay pot she gave it over to that evil hanyou Naraku. She would train her new immortal protector. She would need it with the upcoming war on her parents hands. "Very well you have certainly surprised me but I feel I have chosen an good protector for this jewel I will train you. Then I ask you to return to your parents I have a feeling you will be needed there." For the next 540 years they trained in the jewel when they were finished Kagome returned home to begin a new journey." Before she left she was given an opportunity to get her kit back and she took it. Knowing her boyfriend would be told by Midoriko.

Midori POV

I haven't seen my sister in eight years. I've gone to a boarding school since she was ten. She looked up at the moon. "I miss you" One of her classmates came over. "Miss who Midi-chan?" He asked

"My twin sister." She looked up at the moon he just smiled and did the same. 'I'm going to see you soon and your going to be different.' she thought to herself. "Good night Tamaki-sempi" "Good night Midi-chan"


	2. Chapter 1

Kagome and Midori were on the same train going to Kankura town. They didn't know that they were only two compartments apart. Kagome with her wig on **.(In my story Kagome has different hair color other than her blackish brown hair so she wears a wig that is her hair that you all know. Because of her blood adoption to the demon's which will be explained later.)** Midori wore a matching wig only hers had blonde strikes and wavy. The train stopped they were going home today.

Kagome arrived first but lingered by the door she was afraid of what might happen. Midori arrived to see her sister home but not going in.

"Hey Stranger afraid the door bites?"Midori yelled at her sister. Kagome turned around to see her sister laughing at her, She smiled.

"NO just afraid the 'rents will I haven't seen them in ten years."Midori walked over.

"Well lets go in the count of three." Midori said

1-2-3 the girls walked in and were immediately at sword point. They glanced at each other before yelling at the top of there lungs just to make a point.

"Daddy! Help Us!" The twins yelled. Immediately every one at the war meeting came running out their sword drawn. The twins were smirking. Kiskue's guest knew that smirk it was Yoruichi's smirk they shivered at that thought.

Kiskue came out and almost laughed at the scene his two daughters at sword point with there eyes closed smirking. He than realized what they were both wearing and almost past out. Kagome had a red long sleave shirt that ended just under her breast with finger less black leather gloves and chains. She wore black combat boots with silver toes and black cargo pants. He than realized she had a tattoo of a beautiful hollow mask. Midori had on a black corset with skulls of red lace all over it a red skirt with a black inside that split in a downward V. She was wearing red leather looking leggings with knee high black heeled boots. She had a knife strapped on her right thigh and sword in her left boot. Midori had a snake tattoo on her upper arm and four raven tattoos on her collar bone. Kiskue looked closer to Kagome's stomach to see she had scars on it. He looked at there faces and saw they were getting annoyed and decided to help them.

"Drop your weapon they won't hurt you." Kiskue said.

"I doubt they could hurt us." Renji scoffed. Kiskue panicked when the twins eyes snapped oped and the irises were blood red.

"Shit Renji take it back now other wise I can't stop them for long!" Kiskue yelled. Yoruichi transformed not even bothering to get dressed when she saw the twins eyes.

"Why should I they're just human girls." Renji replied.

"Shit Yoruichi HELP!" Kiskue yelled as he put Kagome in a head lock because she was the most dangerous. Yoruichi hurried and put Midori in a Head lock.

The girls were getting annoyed when their father helped them out. When a stupid ningen said we couldn't hurt them when he said that we snapped our vampire sides came out.

 **Kagome's POV**

Dad put me in a headlock and Mom put Midori in one. Even though they are strong we were fighting to get free to kill the red headed idiot but couldn't as they had put us in a strong binding kido.

"Let us go he challenged us!" I yelled at Dad.

"NO you can't he challenges everyone you can't kill him!"Dad yelled. Renji and the other guest immediately took a step back from the girls. Renji was terrified of them. He than remembered Kiskue's warning to take it back. He was sweating bullets.

"I-I ta-take it b-back." Renji stammered. He gulped as the girls looked at him.

"There see he took it back now calm down." Kiskue said in a fatherly voice that his guest were surprised with. They look at the girls to see them calming down. When they calmed down enough they were let go but Kiskue and Yoruichi didn't move.

"Sorry." the two said together.

"Let me see your eyes." Kiskue said. The twins looked at their father with their blue eyes. Kiskue finally moved away and Yoruichi transformed back into a cat. The guest finally relaxed after the two moved away. Finally after an awkward silence Ichida spoke up.

"So who are you two?"

 **OH CLIFFHANGER...ANY WAY I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO CONTINUE?**


	3. Chapter 2

The twins glanced at each other and nodded before they answered.

"WE..."

"Are..."

"Kagome..."

"and Midori..."

"Urahara"The twins said.

The guest just stared. They look between the twins and Kiskue.

"What!" They all yelled the twins just smirked at their Dad. Kiskue's guests looked at the twins they looked nothing alike.

"YOU guys look nothing alike!" Ichigo yelled at Kiskue.

"Yes we do!" he yelled back.

"We look more like our mother."Kagome replied.

"Kiskue if their mother is mortal..." Byakuya trailed off.

"If my mother is mortal what!" Kagome demanded.

Byakuya stepped back because the whites of her eyes bled red.

"Kagome calm down our mother is a shinigami so they can't hurt us." Midori said.

Kagome calmed down and laid down on the floor with a sigh. Ishida was looking closely at Kagome like he recognized her.

Ishida's POV

I felt like I recognized Kagome for some reason so I looked at her closely and realized where I saw her from. My History class was learning about the story of the shikon jewel. The miko's name was Kagome. In the history she was said to be the most powerful Miko in history enough to overpower Midoriko. After her journey all her adopted family was dead and Midoriko trained her to protect the jewel. The kami made her protector over the supernatural. I started shaking and sweating.

Normal POV

Ishida was shaking and swearing everyone of Kiskue's guest were worried.

"Ishida-kun are you alright?" Orhime asked worried.

"Yeah f-f-fine." Ichigo stuttered out Kagome sat up and looked at him he paled.

Kagome POV

I heard someone ask the Quincy if he was alright he stuttered that he was fine. I sat up and looked at him and he paled. I stood up and ran over to him just as he passed out.

Normal POV

Kagome ran over just as Ishida passed out and caught him, as soon as she did though she ran out dropping Ishida on the way out.

"Kagome why did you drop Ishida ?" Kiskue asked Kagome as she ran out of the building.

"KAGOME!" Midori and Yoruichi yelled.

Kagome POV

I knew as soon as I touched him that he figured out who I am. He's scared of me terrified. I feel so bad why because everyone who knows gets scared without getting to know me first. I sat behind Dad's shop crying my eyes out. I hated being Pregnant **( OH YEA SHOCKER MWHAHAH)** it made me so emotional. Normally I wouldn't have cared about this.

Normal POV

Kiskue looked concerned for his daughter she ran out in tears. As Ishida woke up Kiskue started to leave the room.

"Kiskue were are you going." Byakuya demanded.

"If you must know i'm going to find out why my daughter that ran out crying because of Ishida."Kiskue all but yelled.

"dad...dad...Daddy!" Midori yelled. Kiskue stopped and looked at his daughter.

"What?"

"Don't go after her I know why she is upset just let her be."

 **OH CLIFF HANGER!  
LEAVE REVIEWS WILL GET BETTER PROMISE**


	4. Chapter 3

Previously on Kagome and Midori Urahara

"Don't go after her I know why she left."

Everyone looked at me weirdly.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because she ran out without saying anything so how can you know why she ran out?" Rukia asked confused

"Well if you guys even bothered to look at me than you would know that me and my sister are really close. I also know that she is very emotional right now. Which is one of the reason's she even came home. The other is because someone even more powerful than even the idiot's in the shinigami realm asked her to come help in this war. You are all very lucky she even considered coming to help in this small scale war to begin only thing I don't know though is what she saw when she looked at the Quincy?"

Everyone look offended or curious. They all thought the same thing.

"How the hell did you know I was a Quincy?" Ishida asked surprised.

"Well considering the fact that your not in an uniform and you don't have a red soul ribbon. And the fact that you just said and I quote 'How the hell did you know I was a Quincy?' So tell me WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING ABOUT MY ALPHA!" Everyone jumped back when she yelled at Ishida. Ishida looked at Midori in shame and wouldn't meet her eyes. Everyone looked at him in surprise because he always met people's eyes even when he was about to be killed. Midori looked livid even Kisuke looked mad at him.

"I recognize her from my history books at school why wouldn't I be upset she was supposed to have died five hundred years ago and yet she is here walking around like nothing is the matter. Why would anyone let her walk around when where ever she goes there is a long list of the dead that follows in her wake! She should have died with the damn jewel all that time ago no one should be allowed to have that much power. SHE'S A FREAK OF NATURE!" Everyone was surprised at his outburst but what shocked them more was when Ichigo of all people attacked Ishida and held him by his throat up against the wall.

"I dare you to say that again in front of me." Ichigo said lividly. Kagome had walked back in by the time of Ishida's outburst. Everyone was worried because they could tell that Ichigo was losing control of his Hollow side.

"ENOUGH!" a voice cut across the room. Everyone looked to see Kagome there looking upset but not letting it affect her. Ichigo looked over at her and lost control of his hollow and ran at her. Everyone pulled their swords and when to stop him but didn't have time to make it to them even Midori was surprised at how fast Ichigo moved. They all were waiting for Ichigo to lose control and kill Kagome.

Kagome's POV

I came in just as Ishida finished yelling that I was a freak of nature. I wasn't all that surprised that Ichigo attacked him. I was even less surprised when he finally lost control of his hollow side that they were worried that he would attack me. I was fun to see the look on the shinigami's faces when they saw that his hollow was actually holding me in a protective way with him behind me and his hands on my stomach. Like most demon's do when their mate is with pup. Midori on the other hand I knew would never hold off on a chance to attack those who have defied me or insulted my honor. So when she started letting her INU side out I knew that I had to do something when she pinned him to the wall.

"Midori that is enough." The other's looked at me in surprise I guess that my huskier voice shocked them. I allowed my markings to show and they all took a step away from me. They must have known what they stood for. Ichigo even let go of me and step away to the side but still in close enough to catch me into his arms if the need arose. Midori didn't look all to happy that I had told her to stop attacking the young Quincy. I knew that she felt that the reason I left the house was because I was upset about the way he talked to me.

"But he insulted you. He caused you to run out of the house. He deserves to be punished for what he has done to you." I sighed I knew being pregnant would though the other's of my pack into a protective frenzy but to this extent was a small surprised.

"I was not offended by what he thought about me. I have had 540ish years to come to terms about my past. I know there will be people be they be human or otherwise who will not agree with my choices in the past. But until they have been put into the exact same situation about the war I fought in then they will never bother me. I know that my choice cause a lot of death. I lost my whole family in that era. If I had the chance to go back and change anything I wouldn't I know that the choice I made was the only one that would end that damn war. I know that if I hadn't made that choice countless more lives would have been lost to that war then what already was. I know that and yet I still made that choice. I will stand by it and if other's don't agree I would love to see them in that war sacrificing all their family member one by one until even their son was dead. So I'll say it one more time LET HIM GO" I know growling at the end would have spooked some of the other's I could tell who they were because they drew their zanpakuto. When Midori calmed down and walked back over to me she sat at my feet and growled at everyone who moved until I hit her upside her head.

SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER BUT THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW.


	5. Chapter 4

"KAGOME'S POV

"After everything had calmed down and people started leaving and only Ichigo was left did we finally calm down. I knew that Daddy was suspicious of why he was still here. I didn't really care until I went to my room in the back of the house that most people didn't know about and he followed me did my dad say anything."Now what the hell is going on here. You can't go into my daughters room." I giggled at him if only he knew that me and Ichigo have been dating for a year and a half. I ignored him and just kept walking with Ichigo's hand in mine pulling him along. I found it funny that daddy just kept yelling death threats at Ichigo's back but didn't follow us farther down the hallway."Yoruichi , Kagome is taking strange boys into her room. Stop it from happening!" Even Ichigo laughed at daddy at that one. Daddy loved us but he didn't know how to handle teenage girls. I heard mom giggle from the kitchen. When I got to my room I knocked because Midori was in there changing. I knew she hated wearing her wig. I waited until I heard her say it was okay to enter. When she did I walked in with Ichigo right behind me. I immediately striped out of my uncomfortable clothes not caring that Ichigo was in the room. After all he had seen me in less. I changed into a pair of ripped black short shorts and a black long sleeve shirt that went over my hands and so I took off leather gloves. I had on a black choker with a crescent moon tuned on it's side like a frown. I threw on my high heeled combat ankle boots. I put in my upside down cross earrings. When I was done getting dressed my sister was giving me a weird look and Ichigo didn't even seem to care that I had just gotten dressed in front of him. I laid down on my bed with my head in his lap, when Midori finally spoke up."Kagome why does Ichigo look like he's seen you get dressed in front of him before and, why am I so protective of you all of a sudden or at least more so than normal?" Ichigo just sighed before nodding his head as well."That's one of the reasons why I wanted you two to come home. The reason you two are so on edge is because I'm Pregnant." I waited for that to soak in and when it finally did I was surprised it was only Midori freaked out. We both looked at Ichigo to see his reaction only to sweat drop like in an anime to see him sound asleep. Midori leaned over the bed and poked him in the face. When he opened up his eyes we were startled to see that it was his hollow side that was awake. I just smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Midori rolled her eyes behind us. I heard the door open but I didn't care I knew it was my mother. I knew she tried to fluster him when they went to the soul society to save Rukia. When I pulled away from Hichigo I heard my daddy gasping and cursing in the hallway. Hichigo pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist so that his hands rested on my stomach. My mom just raised her eye brow at us and than sat on Midori's bed and proceeded to play with her naturally floor length silver hair. When I turned around to face the door I watched my dad storm into the room with his zanpakto Benihime pointed at Hichigo."You get away from my daughter you evil boy!" We all laughed at that. Daddy didn't know what to do with even mom laughing at him."Yoruichi why are you allowing this boy to hang all over our daughter?" Mom rolled her eyes at daddy."Kisuke she is 540 years old I think she can make her own choices.""B..B..But she's our baby girl she's only just a teenager." Mom rolled her eyes again at daddy. I stood up and went to hug daddy. He hugged back before looking at me funnily. I cursed in my head. I had forgotten to hide my spiritual signature and realized that he could probably feel my baby's as well if he did that before I explained he would kill Ichigo. He eye me weirdly before walking out of the room and coming back with a small bag full of chocolate. I looked at it than at his panicked expression. Midori and I started laughing realizing that he probably thought that the change in my spiritual signature was from my period and not from my pregnancy. I just sat back down on the bed and smiled up at daddy as I ate some of the chocolate. He eventually sighed and left the room we were in. My mom finished with Midori's hair when I had fallen asleep snuggled up against a sleeping Ichigo."I didn't wake up until I heard some one banging on my bedroom door. I groaned and sat up to an empty bedroom. I straitened my hair out and open my door. I moved just slightly to the left so that my little brother Souta didn't hit me with his bokken. I closed my eyes and walked past him dodging all his attacks without even looking at him until I reached the kitchen. I grabbed a class of water can didn't pay attention to anyone else in the room even though I knew that my sister had her friends from the school she went to over. Souta continued to attack me as I finished my water. When I opened my eyes I knew they had red irises and it startled my brother but he continued to try to hit me. When I pushed myself away from the counter I was leaning against I got into a loose fighting stance and locked eyes with my little brother."Finally you're getting serious. You can't deny my awesomeness." He yelled at me. I just smiled at him. I heard Midori's friends start to protest that I was actually going to fight the boy. Midori just told them to shut up and watch, that I was just training him. Souta launched himself at me and I dodged underneath his bokken and grabbed his wrist and kicked his feet out from underneath him. When he landed on his back on the floor I had his bokken pointed at his throat."You are getting better gaki but, you need to tighten up your stance better." He just pouted at me as I helped him up from the ground. I turned around and saw that Ichigo was sitting next to my sister at the table. I went and sat in his lap and went back to sleep.

"MIDORI'S POV  
"I watched my sister sleep walk into the kitchen with our little brother trying to land hits on her while she leaned against the counter drinking a glass of water. I knew the host club was surprised to see that her eyes were red when she decided to teach Souta a lesson on how to pay more attention to his opponents. She did the same thing with me when I trained with her. The host club started protesting at me and trying to stand up to stop her when she went into a fighting posture."Shut up and let the gaki learn his lesson from her." I knew they all looked at me bewildered. They didn't know that I could be so cruel. I knew the worst she would do Is put him on is back at sword point. I wasn't paying attention because Ichigo came and sat next to me. I don't know why but I feel like his hallow was just under the surface. I raised my eyebrow at him in question. He growled his answer in Inu. I nodded my head and looked to see what had the Host's crying out. I wasn't surprised when my sister had Souta on his back at sword point. I giggled as he pouted."You are getting better gaki but, you need to tighten up your stance better." She said as she helped him off the floor. She went and sat on Ichigo's lap and fell back asleep. I knew that the day had tired her out. I was just surprised by how much. Souta came and sat next to us as the host all looked at my sister in surprise."Everyone this is my little brother Souta and my older twin sister Kagome with her boy friend Ichigo." I explained they all said hello. I knew the Kyoya was annoyed that he never knew about my other siblings. I knew that he couldn't find anything about even me before I turned eight. "Midori-chan can you fix Usa-can?" That surprised me I nodded. Honey squealed before rushing off to get Usa-can. "Midori why is your sister so tired." I heard Ichigo growl I knew that they wouldn't hurt Kagome but I also knew that Ichigo was on edge ever since she came back home. I glance at Kyoya and knew that he was just curious. "Kagome is tired because she has been under a lot of stress of her friends died recently because of a gang war she was in. They all protected her because they found out she was pregnant right before the battle and were distracted and were sloppy with the fight. Then she came home for the first time in ten years. Daddy just found out she was dating to begin with and she's terrified of what he will think when he finds out she's pregnant and with the boy that he trained to fight. Kagome is one of the biggest gang leader's on the island. Most people in rival gangs think that now that she has no one left that she will be weak especially now that most people on the streets know that she is pregnant. Though most people don't know that Ichigo is the father If they did I'm pretty sure no one would dare attack her. Ichigo is just a step under Kagome's ability to fight. Most people never see her fight and everyone knows that Ichigo can take on an entire gang by himself. I think she'll be leaving to go to school at cross academy which our uncle is the headmaster." They all looked at the small girl in the orange headed boys lap. Honey came back in as soon as I finished explaining why Kagome was so tired even though I knew that he had been standing outside the door the whole time. "Midori-chan here is Usa-chan. You normally know how to fix him I'm hoping this time you can fix him this time. Tama-chan hurt him very badly this time." I saw Tamaki shiver in fear. I looked Usa-chan over and winced in my head this was beyond my simple sewing abilities. I looked over at Honey and than back to Honey this time I really did wince. He saw that and looked about ready to cry when I heard Ichigo growl. I looked over to see Kagome waking up. That surprised me I knew that she was tired so I didn't understand why she would wake up unless something or someone was in trouble."Kagome what's wrong?" She looked over at Honey and frowned. She sat up and than knee-led down in front of him.  
"What's wrong this time Mitsukuni Haninozuka?" I stifled a laugh when Honey looked up at Kagome and finally realized that he knew her."'Gome-chan Usa-chan got hurt and and Midori-chan winced and and I I know that she can't fix him and I don't know what I I'm going to do and and Waahahahah." Kagome put her hand on his head and than flicked his nose He looked up at her in surprise and I knew she was going to help him."

KAGOME'S POV

I was sleeping on Ichigo's lap when I felt Mitsukuni's aura start to waver into sadness. I woke up and Midori looked at me in concern"Kagome what's wrong?" I ignored her and knee-led in front of Mitsukuni"What's wrong this time Mitsukuni Haninozuka?" I stifled a laugh when Honey looked up at me and finally realized that he knew me.'Gome-chan Usa-chan got hurt and and Midori-chan wince and and I I know that she can't fix him and I don't know what I I'm going to do and and Waahahahah." I put her hand on his head and than flicked his nose He looked up at me in surprise. I went to my room and grabbed my sewing kit when I came back out Mitsukuni Haninozuka handed me Usa-chan. When I finished fixing Usa-chan. I went back to my room with Ichigo and took another nap. When I woke up Ichigo was gone but I could feel him fighting with arrancar. I growled I was well rested now but I guess that he could fight on his own I kept a watch on his aura. I leapt out of bed and my magic changed my clothes into a fighting kimono with twin katana at my left side. I reached Ichigo just in time to see his get knocked out. Midori was there and I knew she knew that I was there I heard her say, " Oh-ho your screwed now you woke up and pissed off the alpha." No one knew what she was talking about.


	6. An

For Everyone who is still following this story I am alive and I will write more however I am not happy with the way that this story went so I am doing a rewrite when I have the time It has been hard to update this story when I have school and work not to mention I have been really sick lately. Let me Know any thoughts on what I can fix and any ideas on what I can do to improve this story. I know that is was really confusing to some, also that Kagome was really mary sue I hope to fix this in the rewrite.

Thanks,

Carina Sparrow


End file.
